


Life Giver

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Keith TEMPORARILY DIES, M/M, Spoilers for Season 7, he comes back I promise!!!!!!, kinda sorta playing with Altean Shiro hcs, this story has a happy ending for all parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith gives it all for Shiro. Shiro does the same. [Shiro/Keith, SPOILERS FOR ALL OF SEASON 7. Warnings for Keith dying for, like, ten minutes. @_@ *john sheridan voice* He's better now]





	Life Giver

Title: Life Giver  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Spoilers for all of season 7, and again, Keith dies for a bit in this. @_@ It's a temporary death ala Lance in S6, but you get the idea.  
Notes: I... really needed to write this.

\--

_Be okay._

James is yelling something as they speed to the Black Lion, but Shiro is going too fast to hear him. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is getting the Paladins to safety. Getting Keith out of there. 

Keith.

_Be okay._

He doesn’t park the hover cycle so much as he turns it off, then jumps as far he can—now he’s only a few meters from the Black Lion, eyes dull and collapsed in a heap, but Shiro can reach one of the entrances. 

_Be okay._

… He’ll be okay, Shiro knows in his heart even as he races down the corridor, even as Keith doesn’t answer his cries. It’s Keith. The bravest, strongest man knows. The man who’s saved him countless times, even when the entire universe was against them. Keith won’t leave him, he won’t, he **won’t** —

It doesn’t register at first, when Shiro finds him collapsed in the chair, and he shakes him, ordering him to wake up. Then he shakes Keith again, who’s a rag doll in Shiro’s arms. Cold.

Lifeless. 

“Keith, no. Please.” He pulls Keith into his arms, as if his own warmth can bring back warmth to Keith’s chilly veins. “ **Please**. Remember our promise. You—you can’t give up on yourself. The universe needs you.” He’s crying, hot tears landing on Keith’s helmet. “ **I** need you.”

Cold. Lifeless.

He’s this close to losing himself to grief, to losing his soul to the raw pain tearing at his chest, his temples, his heart, but he can’t. “Keith, please.” He’s doing to his best to talk through the sobs. “Y-You said I couldn’t leave you again.” He hugs what’s left of Keith a little bit tighter. “You can’t leave me, either.”

And then… then…

He feels calmer. Keith is still dead, but something compels Shiro to place his Altean hand on Keith’s forehead and breathe deeply. Focus. The lifeforce that runs through me is connected to everything, to you. I will do this for you.

Life giver.

Keith breathes, then coughs. His eyes open a tiny fraction. “S-Shiro…?”

Shiro smiles through his tears. “It’s gonna be okay, Keith. You’re gonna be okay.”

\--

Allura frowns thoughtfully. “What you did is not outside the realms of possibility, Shiro.” The frown turns into a smile as she adds, “After you used alchemy to make the Atlas into a robot on Voltron’s level, I think it’s very possible. I would like to know how you gained these abilities, however.”

“So do I,” Shiro admits. He just… knew what the Atlas could do. He just knew that he could bring Keith back. “Maybe between your crystal and the castle crystal, the new arm has some alchemic powers?” 

Allura nodded. “It could be that.”

“I don’t think I could do what I did with Keith again, though.” He flexes his new hand. Unlike the Atlas, where he could see how the magic and machine could work together, saving Keith’s life had been grief and… and love brought together into laser sharp focus (so much for patience). “I think you’re still our only life giver, Allura.” 

Allura smiles, leaning back against the hospital pillows. “On that note, I’m going to visit Lance as soon as Veronica is here to help me get out and about. Would you like to come with us?”

“Maybe this evening. I need to see someone else first.”

\--

“Keith, I was just—I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.” But of course he would. His mother and Kolivan were on Earth, after all.

Krolia smirks (?) at Shiro. “Don’t worry. Kolivan and I were about to take a walk around the place anyways.”

“Actually, I’m quite enjoying sitting…” Kolivan clears his throat when Krolia glares at him. “A walk would be enjoyable, yes.”

Shiro takes a seat when they leave. “Um. Sorry about chasing away your family.”

“Don’t.” Keith is bruised and bandaged, but alive. He smiles weakly at Shiro. “I’m glad you’re here, Shiro.”

Shiro smiles back. “I’m glad you’re here, too.”


End file.
